A salvo capítulos M
by Tamyalways
Summary: Bueno esto es un capítulo M sobre mi historia A salvo, no hace falta haberla leído antes para tener que leer esto pero es recomendable. Se trataría de la primera vez de Rick y Kate. A salvo es una historia AU sobre el 3x24. La dejo abierto por si al final decido escribir otro M y lo introduciría en esta historia. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que os guste no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo capítulo M, en realidad es el segundo que escribo, pero bueno espero que el intento no haya salido tan mal. Gracias por seguir la historia. Este capítulo va entre el 27 y el 28 de mi historia A salvo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo M.**

POV KATE

Me deposito sobre la cama y cayó encima de mí, despacio como con miedo. Levanté la mirada y nuestros ojos se cruzaron creando una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Le agarré por la solapa de la camiseta tirando de él hacia mí. Junte mis labios a los suyos en una pequeña caricia, Castle me respondió de momento, sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío pecho con pecho hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido que aprovecho Castle para introducir su lengua en mi boca profundizando el beso. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a enredarse a la vez que sus manos se acercaban a mis caderas, abriéndome la bata, y gruño al ver que no llevaba nada encima.

-Eres muy mala Kate-dijo resoplando cuando nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de un poco de aire. No pude evitar sonreírle.

Empecé a mover mis manos por sus fuertes hombros y de ahí fui bajando hasta colocar mis manos en su espalda, seguí bajando hasta ponerlas en el borde de la camiseta, poco a poco fui introduciendo mis manos por dentro de su camiseta tocando su piel, Castle dio un pequeño saltito.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes las manos congeladas-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Los siento yo…

-Shh ya se calentarán-dijo a la vez que bajaba sus labios para que se volvieran a unir a los míos.

Volvimos a besarnos durante unos segundos mientras Castle seguía acariciándome mi piel bajo la bata, yo quedé mis manos abrazadas a su espalda por encima de la camiseta no quería moverlas y el pareció darse cuenta porque dejó de besarme se separó un momento, se apoyó con una brazo para no estriparme y con la otra mano movió las mía debajo de la camiseta. Luego volvió a colocarse encima de mí y me dio un beso en mi nariz que hizo que cerrará los ojos, volvimos a besarnos despacio juntando nuestros labios terminando mordiendo sensualmente mi labio inferior y haciendo que me volviera loca.

Lo aleje de mí, Castle se levantó de la cama y yo me levanté con él le di un beso en la mandíbula que le hizo estremecerse. Volví a colocar mis manos en donde su camiseta acababa, metí las manos por debajo y le levanté la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Cuando sacó su cabeza y me vio mirándole con los ojos negros por el deseo y me sonrió con arrogancia. Bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada por cómo le estaba mirando y él me vio. Me levantó la barbilla y volvió a besarme con fuerza, con deseo el mismo deseo que yo sentía por él. Me empujó de nuevo suavemente colocándome encima de la cama y él se quedó enfrente de mí allí de pie con su torso al descubierto. Empezó a quitarse los pantalones despacio, demasiado despacio me estaba volviendo loca. Le ayudé a desabrochar la cremallera y a bajarlos por sus fuertes piernas apenas podía respirar de la emoción y el deseo que estaba sintiendo. Terminé de quitarle el pantalón y se quedó allí de pie a mi lado solo con unos calzoncillos negros que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Castle volvió a meter sus manos por dentro de la bata acariciándome mi piel ya muy sensible por el deseo.

-Ahora te toca a ti-me dijo abriéndome la bata y dejándome completamente desnuda delante de él, estaba un poco nerviosa porque él me viera así, pero al ver sus ojos completamente negros llenos deseo, toda la duda se me fue volando por la ventana. Volví a besarlo y nuestros cuerpos sin ropa se tocaron por primera vez haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

Castle me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y él se acercó y se sentó juntos a mis piernas y empezó a besarme las piernas y acariciármelas con muchos amor, empezó a subir deteniéndose en mis muslos y dejando allí su aliento sobre mis partes ya muy húmedas por el deseo no pude más que dejar de respirar.

-Kate respira, no quiero que te mueras antes de llegar al orgasmo-dijo sonriendo.

-Sube aquí ahora si no quieres que te mate antes de que pase nada-le dije palmeando la cama a mi lado.

Castle se colocó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme mi cintura empezó a besarme el cuello y no pude más que subirme encima de él y volver a besarle. Nuestros sexos estaban separados simplemente por la suave tela de su calzoncillos, no pude más me separé y poco a poco baje la prenda con cuidado sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, hasta que lo baje suficiente y su erección salió liberada. Le quité los calzoncillos y los tiré detrás de mí, lo miré con deseo y una sonrisa en mi cara me tocaba torturarlo. Coloque mi mano cerca de su erección viendo cómo se ponía nerviosos con la anticipación, lo estaba deseando no lo hice sufrir más y junte mi mano a su erección y empecé a tocarle y amasar su pene de forma que le estaba volviendo loco, no podía aguantar mucho más ya que empezó a mover su caderas hacia arriba sin poder contenerse. Le solté y de repente abrió los ojos y me puso morritos. Tenía un gran tamaño y sabía como me iba a hacer sentir una vez que me llenara por completo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no podía esperar más y así se lo hice saber.

-Te necesito-le dije a forma como respuesta.

Se levantó de golpe y me cogió tumbándome en la cama y colocándose él encima, haciéndome reír. Nos besamos ambos sonriéndonos, hasta que nuestros sexos se empezaron a tocar, quedando su erección cerca de mi entrada y ambos no pudimos más que suspirar. Nos miramos a los ojos, Castle me acarició suavemente en la sien y sin más se introdujo en mí despacio, poco a poco. Nos quedamos así mirándonos ambos con amor. Cuando ya me hice a su tamaño, coloque mis piernas en sus nalgas apremiándole a que se moviera. Empezó a moverse dentro y fuera despacio en un principio y empezó a moverse más rápido según lo íbamos necesitando. Nos besamos y nos acariciábamos sin descansos no nos podíamos dejar de tocar. Empecé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer, como nuestros pechos sudados se juntaban y se separaban con los fuertes movimientos, noté como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por horas como mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos la liberación, y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Le acerque lo más que pude a mí, nuestros pechos pegados y empecé a dejar pequeños beso en su cuello. Estaba tan cerca y quería que él llegara conmigo, así que continué besándole el cuello, acariciándole y clavándole mis uñas en su espalda, noté como él también se acercaba asique le mordí la oreja haciéndole explotar dentro de mí y yo me fui con él, en el mayor orgasmo de mi vida. Cuando conseguimos controlar nuestra respiración Castle se separó suavemente y nos colocamos uno enfrente del otro mirándonos a los ojos, sabíamos que pronto el sueño nos llegaría pero necesitaba decirle algo.

-Yo…

-Ha sido increíble, eres increíble Kate-me sonrojé ante sus palabras.

-Si lo has sido-dije besándolo, después le abracé y le susurré en el oído-Te quiero Rick.

-Yo también te quiero Kate-me dijo separándose y mirándome a los ojos. Nos sonreímos los dos como tontos y me coloque cerca de él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos feliz me quede dormida en sus brazos.

**Bueno espero que no haya sido tan mala, jaja espero vuestros comentarios y os recuerdo que tenéis el siguiente capítulo de la historia ya subido. Gracias a todos XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	2. Capítulo 2 M

**Bien púes aquí tenéis el capítulo M espero que lo disfrutéis jaja. Mañana tendremos un nuevo capítulo en la otra parte. Hasta entonces podéis leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, es simplemente como una presentación de los personajes y de la situación, denle una oportunidad, se llama "quiero una familia".**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 2 M**

POV KATE

Era la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto era muy masculino con colores oscuros pero son un muy buen gusto, me quedé mirando la habitación contemplándola pensando que así podía conocerlo mucho más de lo que ya lo conocía. Castle estaba en el baño y apareció a los pocos segundos detrás de mí abrazándome y besándome haciéndome suspirar. Me di la vuelta y le besé sin sentido agarrándome a su cara con la mano buena para profundizar aún más el beso, le necesitaba tanto en este momento que no sabía si iba llegar ni si quiera a la cama, allí de pie empecé a desnudarlo como si no hubiera mañana de después de haber estado a punto de morir no estaba desencaminada. Castle me agarró con fuerza como si la pasión y el deseo le comiese por dentro y me apoyó contra la pared con fuerza.

-¿Kate te he hecho daño?

-No pares o la que te hará daño seré yo-le dije y escuche su risa, esa risa y esa sonrisa que hacía que se me cayeran las bragas.

Volvió a besarme con fuerza, y empezó a mover su manos arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar por la anticipación, lo deseaba tanto en este momento, pero sabía que el necesitaba su tiempo, necesitaba hacerlo lento, sentir que estábamos vivos, que nos queríamos, quería que no fuera sexo solo quería amarme besarme todo el cuerpo susurrándome en casa beso y suspiro de nuestro cuerpo el amor que sentía por mí, y eso me hacía sentir especial de tener un hombre así a mi lado.

Con cuidado me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, con un poco de dificultad por medio del brazo, bajo sus ojos a mi cicatriz aquella que nos había unido al fin y la besó con adoración, haciendo que mí cuerpo se derritiera bajo sus caricias. Me desabrochó el sujetador con manos experta y lo dejó caer a un lado, empezó de nuevo a besarme sin descanso mientras sus manos recorrían mis costado hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales empezó a tocar con esas manos que me volvían loca, dejé escapar un gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás dando en la pared. Castle empezó a bajar sus labios sobre mi mandíbula mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Pasó su lengua alrededor de mi pezón sin llegar a tocarlo, lo necesitaba tanto, que coloque mi mano fuertemente en su cuello y lo insté a colocar su lengua y su boca sobre mi pecho. Primero lo beso y poco a poco sacó su lengua y empezó a chupar y mordisquear mi pezón con fuerza haciendo que perdiera fuerza en mis piernas y si no es porque el me coge en ese momento hubiera acabado en el suelo. Me cogió en brazos y me dejo caer en el centro de la cama se quitó su camiseta y volvió a recostarse encima de mí. Paso al ataque con el otro pecho besándolo y torturándolo, a la vez con su mano daba pequeños piñizcos al otro, tenía mi cuerpo a punto de estallar y acabábamos de empezar, no si quiera me había tocado las parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, que estaba ya empapada esperándolo impaciente. Empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo entreteniéndose en mi ombligo jugando con el introduciendo su lengua dentro de una forma mi sexy sin dejar de mirarme, no podía dejar mis manos quietas y lo necesitaba tanto ahí abajo que empujé su cabeza más abajo.

-Ummm, estamos impaciente-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me desabrochó el botón del pantalón y la cremallera despacio demasiado despacio me estaba matando, pero dejo el pantalón en su sitio y empezó a jugar con el hueso de mi cadera dejando pequeños mordiscos allí, mis caderas se subieron buscando su contacto.

-Dios Rick te necesito ahora.

Parece que eso le saco de sus ganas de seguir torturándome y termino de sacar los pantalones por los pies, y empezó su camino ascendiente besando todo lo que encontraba por el camino, hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos, allí se detuvo y dejo escapar un poco de aire, que consiguió que aún me mojara más para él. Pasó sus manos por mis braguitas completamente mojadas y las hizo a un lado, tocándome por fin donde más lo necesitaba.

-Dios Kate estas tan mojada-dijo llevándose su dedo manchado de mi humedad al interior de su boca chupándolo hasta quedarlo limpio, dios como me volvía tan loca.

Volvió a meter su mano entre mis labios vaginales, moviéndolos y separándolos, cerré los ojos por anticipación, y sentí como introducía uno de ellos dentro de mí haciéndome casi estallar, mis caderas se sacudieron buscando más, y su otra mano, su fuerte mano la colocó en mi cadera inmovilizándola. Introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo en mi interior primero despacio, muy despacio y luego más y más rápido, introdujo otro, y vi como mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir la necesidad de liberación. Siguió entrando y sacando los dos dedos de mi interior y de repente y sin ni siquiera imaginármelo sentí su lengua chupando y chupando, mi cuerpo pedía la liberación, sacó su dedos y en su lugar su lengua empezó a jugar con mis labios besándolos mordiéndolos y chupándolos, entrando y saliendo volviéndome loca. Volvió a intercambiar sus dedos por la lengua, de golpe tres de sus grandes dedos me llenaron y su lengua empezó a acercarse al lugar necesario, mientras sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir, su lengua estaba en mi clítoris chupándolo y mordiendo haciéndome perder la conciencia de donde estaba, esto era demasiado, y mi cuerpo exploto en mil pedazos llegando al orgasmo, dejándome caer sobre la cama completamente saciada y satisfecha, pero con deseos detenerlo dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando sentí como Castle se recostaba cerca muy cerca de mí y muy muy desnudo solo con sus calzoncillos.

-Ummm-dije casi ronroneando mientras me acariciaba el costado y besaba mi cuello justo debajo de la oreja me estaba volviendo loca.

Bajé mi mano colocándola suavemente sobre su cintura donde estaba su calzoncillo, y metí la mano dentro acariciándole su erección, su gran erección, haciéndole suspirar. Nos volvimos a besar con pasión colocándose él encima de mí pegando su pecho al mío, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban aún más si se podía. Con los pies conseguí quitarle los calzoncillos, le besé en el cuello, pasando mis manos por su pelo, bajando por sus hombros y por su espalda deteniéndome en su culo instándolo para entrar dentro de mí llenándome de completo. Nos movíamos juntos como si fuéramos uno dentro y fuera lento al principio y más rápido después. Mientras nos movíamos no dejábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, mi pulso se estaba acelerando, nuestros corazones juntos al mismo tono iban y venían juntos a nuestros cuerpos unidos. No pude más y explote en mil pedazos llevándome a él conmigo, noté como me llenaba sintiéndolo más cerca que nunca. Nos quedamos allí en la misma posición durante unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, le acariciaba casi sin fuerza su pelo, y él dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Kate te quiero-dijo en mi oído.

-Yo también te quiero Rick, y con esto nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo en la parte T a ver cómo va la reunión con Bracken y que hacen a partir de ahí nuestra pareja favorita.**


	3. Capítulo 3 M

**Bueno este es el último capítulo M de la historia y la verdad en un principio iba a ser el último de la historia pero luego lo pensé mejor y escribí un capítulo, epílogo larguillo para que pudiéramos disfrutar un poco más de ellos, yo escribiéndolo y vosotros leyéndolos. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 3M**

POV RICK

No pudimos ni llegar a la habitación, empezamos a besarnos y a tocarnos como locos por el camino tropezando y haciéndonos caer al suelo, estuve rápido y conseguí girarnos para que Kate cayera sobre mí.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Creo que estoy ya viejo para esto-dije y ambos empezamos a reír sin parar. Hasta que la hice callar con un beso abrasador que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se quemaran al contacto.

Empecé a acariciarla por debajo de la falda del vestido suavemente al principio y luego con muchas ganas debido a la pasión que desata en mí el sentir su cuerpo caliente encima del mío. Nos hice girar quedando yo encima de ella, y empecé a atacar su cuello como si no hubiese mañana, use mi lengua para recorrer su cuello de arriba abajo como preparándolo para el ataque, después bese mordí y chupe hasta dejar muy buena muestra de lo que había hecho.

-Castle como se vea…-no terminó porque coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas y solo el rocé el contacto con sus partes más sensibles la hizo enloquecer, y a mí con ella.

Volví a besarla a torturar su boca con la mía dejando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, esos labios que no podía tener cerca sin querer besarlos. Kate empezó a pasar sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta acariciándome mi costado y haciendo que me estremezca. Mi quito la chaqueta y después empezó a quitarme los botones de la camiseta hasta que se cansó y tiró de ambos lados abriéndola de golpe.

-Alguien está impaciente.

-Sí, mucho.

Le sonreí, y al intentar quitarme la camisa, las mangas quedaron atrapadas en mis muñecas por culpa de los botones, Kate maldijo y suspiró. Lo dejé estar y la volví a besar en un beso lleno de pasión en el que nuestras lenguas danzaban unidas muestra de esa pasión que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

-Necesito tocarte, y así no puedo-le dije mostrándole mis manos tapadas con la camisa.

-Grrr…-gruño de frustración-bien será mejor que llevemos esto a otra parte.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi brazo para ayudar cuando se levantó se acercó a mí tanto que apenas quedaban milímetros entre ambos, tanto que podía sentir el calor que radiaba su cuerpo aún vestido. Kate empezó a quitar suavemente y de forma muy sensual los botones de la manga de la camisa, pero para mi sorpresa solo quitó el de la mano derecha, fui a quitarme yo el otro y…

-No, déjalo así. Castle llévame a la cama.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-dije mirándole con deseo.

Llegamos a la habitación agarrados por la mano y quedamos justo delante de la cama me volví hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura y besándola de nuevo, mis manos no paraban quietas quería tocarlas pero llevaba demasiada ropa, le desabroché la cremallera del vestido lo más rápido posible hasta bajarla del todo, y luego empecé a bajar los tirantes por sus hombros, cuando de repente Kate me empujó haciéndome caer sobre la cama.

-Túmbate-me dijo y la obedecí subiendo, reptando por la cama hasta llegar al cabecero, donde me quedé sentado-no túmbate.

Y lo hice me tumbe y Kate empezó a bajarse lentamente el traje sacándolo por sus piernas, la visión que tenía delante de mí era increíble, Kate estaba con un conjunto de noche que dejaba poco a la imaginación de color negro, estaba deslumbrante, estaba sexy estaba dios no podía aguantar más.

-Ven aquí-le dije con los ojos negros de deseo.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a donde yo me encontraba arrastrándose por la cama de forma sensual mi erección estaba a punto de estallar, dios Castle contrólate me dije a mi mismo. Kate se acercó hasta mí y empezó a besarme con devoción con pasión, bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello y de ahí justo detrás de la oreja mordiéndola y casi pierdo el control, sentí como me cogía las manos y me las colocaba encima de la cabeza pero me daba igual yo solo podía sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Empezó a bajar de nuevo por mi pecho desnudo jugando con mis pezones y dios necesitaba tocarla, pero cuando quise hacerlo me di cuenta de que Kate me había atado a la cama con la camiseta.

-Kate dios suéltame.

-No querías jugar con esposas, es lo más cercano que tenía-me dijo con la sonrisa pícara. Gruñí e intenté mantener la compostura porque no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho.

Siguió bajando con sus labios por mi torso desnudo y empecé a sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que terminaba en mi entrepierna, aquella que estaba a punto de explotar. Kate llegó justo a la cinturilla de mi pantalón y me los desabrocho y sacó sin antes jugar un poco con ellos.

-¿qué quieres Rick?

-Ya sabes dónde.

-Dilo.

-Necesito que la liberes, Kate por dios lo necesito.

Y eso hizo quito la última prenda de mi cuerpo, unos calzoncillos ceñidos que me estaban matando, cuando los bajos mi erección la recibió pidiéndole a gritos su atención. Kate empezó a subir y bajar por mi longitud volviéndome loco, pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar, de repente bajo su boca sobre mi erección y empezó a chuparla metiéndose completamente dentro de su boca, y provocándome con la mirada estaba a punto de estallar pero se sentía tan bien, la peor era no poder tocarla. Volvió a metérsela en la boca muy, muy profundo y con sus manos mientras tantos jugaba con mis pelotas.

-Kate para o no podré aguantar-y parece que se apiadó de mí porque se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, besándome con fuerza llegándome el sabor de mí.

Empezamos a besarnos y ella no dejaba de acariciarme volviendo loco de repente cogió mi erección de nuevo subiendo su mano arriba y abajo un par de veces y separando sus braguitas aún puesta, y sin quitársela junto nuestros sexos dejándose caer sobre mi erección, enorme erección. Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo y lo intercalaba con movimientos circulares, me estaba llevando al límite esto era excitante pero necesitaba tocarla sentir el temblor de su cuerpo y el calor que irradiaba. Así que se lo pedí que coño se lo rogué.

-Kate por favor, suéltame, necesito tocarte.

Se quedó parada por un momento y bajo sus labios para unirlos a los míos mientras liberabas mis manos. Y cuanto las sentí libre fui directo a tocarla a sentir su piel caliente sobre mis dedos, le desabroché el sujetador dejando su pecho libre, y me incorporé quedando sentado, nuestras frentes juntas, hasta que baje mi cara para chupar uno de sus pezones, haciéndola estremecerse. Volví a penetrarla esta vez de forma fuerte haciéndola que soltara un gemido y empezamos a movernos ambos, chocando nuestros cuerpo calientes y sudorosos, buscando la liberación. El cambio de postura hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda dándonos más placer a ambos, nos besábamos sin descanso y sin sentido. Empecé a sentir como mi liberación se acercaba así quise acelerar el suyo metiendo mi mano entre nuestros dos cuerpos unidos y apartándose su pequeño tanga aún puesto empezó a tocarle el clítoris haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Al sentir sus paredes contraerse atrapándome mi pene en su interior no pude controlarme más y me corrí en su interior.

Quedamos ambos abrazados, con nuestras piernas entrecruzadas y con Kate encima de mi cuerpo, estábamos sudorosos por el ejercicio que acabábamos de hacer. Le besé la sien mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

-La próxima vez me toca a mí.

-¿A ti qué?

-Me toca atarte a la cama-dije haciéndola reír.

-Ya veremos señor Castle, ya veremos-y con eso nos dejamos llevar por Morfeo en un profundo sueño.

**FIN**

**Espero que os hayan gustado los tres capítulos M, y la historia en general, mañana subiré el último capítulo de la historia, mañana que es un día especial por otras cosas también lo recordaré como el final de una gran historia. Gracias por estar ahí, y hasta mañana.**

**XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
